


I Never Knew

by FluffyCastiel



Category: bts
Genre: Boy Love, Cute, M/M, Smut, all fun meant no harm, sex line operator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: When Jungkook gets drunk and horny one night he decides to call a sex hot line. Little did he know that the voice on the other end of that line would one that would save him.This is basically negating the fact that bts is a thing and I mean no harm to Jungkook or Taehyung, this is just for entertainment purposes only! (:





	I Never Knew

I slowly trudged up the pathway to my lifeless house, but I guess it takes after it's owner. As always I check the mail, pet the neighborhood friendly cat that has taken a liking to this house. I almost feel sorry for the poor thing, there were many other lively houses compared to mine. This is the same routine that I go through everyday after coming home from the same job I've had for 5 years. I think to myself, "When did my life become so stagnant? And why can't I change it?" I heave a deep sigh whilst entering my house, overwhelmed by the silence that greets me. Maybe I should get a dog, I think, but nonetheless the dog would soon grow tired of the stagnant air. I then head up to my room to change into something more comfortable, something less constricting. I slowly undo my tie whilst looking at myself in the mirror. Am I happy with who I am? Is there more that I want to do with my life or will it always just be THIS? Maybe I need to find someone of the significance sense, but honestly I don't think that would work out too well. Aha! I know how to solve this, I'll just order some pizza and get drunk, that always works.  
*15 minutes later*  
As I lay on the couch with my now 6th beer of the night I realize I'm horny. I should've known, every time I drink I get more lonely and WAY more horny. I have about 15 more minutes until the pizza arrives and fuck I don't think I can wait any longer. I lean over to the coffee table and pick up the business card for a phone sex line that what's her name gave me one night. I can't believe I even gave that girl any of my time. Fumbling with the phone in my pocket I barely make my fingers work long enough to type in the number. I sit patiently, thumbing my fingers on my leg while listening to the ring.  
"God how long does it ta-" before you could finish you hear the phone being picked up. "Hello, thank you for calling Infires Sex Call Line, which option would you like?" I listened as the semi deep voice on the line gave me my options. My cheeks turn a shade of pink when hearing option number 5: "Daddy Kink". I motionlessly press the number 5 and wait to see what hot hyung my fate brings me. I almost hang up thinking that they were busy with it taking so long until I heard the signal of my call being answered with one phrase. "Hello," said a deep silky voice from the other side of the phone. I had to suppress my gasp when I heard how velvety this mans voice was. Not to mention just by that mere word had me harder than a rock. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the repetition of hello being huskily spoken into my ear.  
"Uh-oh sorry, I was a little distracted", you could hear a deep laugh being sent through the phone. "It's okay baby boy, daddy won't hold it against you, unless you want me to?" Fuck, this guy really knows what he's doing, I don't know if I'm gonna last long enough for this session. "O-okay....daddy" I barely manage to get out the words, this is truly embarrassing but I'm too drunk to care. I slowly start to unbutton my pants, which he must of heard because I heard another chuckle come from the phone. "Someone's eager today aren't they? It's okay go ahead, you can't touch yourself" as if on cue I undressed myself so fast that I almost got dizzy. But before I could get the last piece of clothing off I heard the door bell,"Fuck!". He must of picked up on the tone of the way I said it because the next words he spoke were, "Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" I sighed, "yes I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm hard as rock and I forgot I ordered pizza a half an hour ago and they're here." I was caught off guard by the deepest and sweetest laugh I ever heard. "Hey! It's not funny, it's basically torture, just give me a second". Quickly dressing myself, I ran to the door and made the fastest pizza and money exchange possible. Running back to the phone out of breath, "hey I'm um sorry about that, I forgot all about the pizza." He laughed, "That's okay man, um I mean sir-".  
"Just call me Jungkook", wait what this guy could be a creep for all I know and I just game him my name!  
"Well Jungkook, how about we continue this? Daddy wants to hear your moans baby". And just like that I came harder than I ever have in my entire life.  
"Oh by the way Jungkook, my name's Taehyung", and then the phone line went dead. I sat in shock staring at my phone, who was this guy?


End file.
